


Swordplay

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Guilt, Happy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sparring, Stress Relief, Swordfighting, Swords, Therapy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Eren can't let go of the predatory feelings he harbors towards killing titans. It festers in his guts like hot glue seeping through his body and hardening into an unmovable will. The stress had built up until it finally exploded leaving a fellow comrade near death. Guilt mixed into the anger leaving a boiling pot of stress spilling over for the young boy. Luckily, Levi is there to help relieve him of the stress.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 41





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea sitting in my drafts for about... three years or so now. To be honest, I don't really know why I didn't just sit down and write it earlier. So, here it is now!
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

"Are you even thinking about any of the consequences of your actions?" Levi asked. Although small in stature, the captain’s rage was nothing to be rivaled. A glare as sharp as daggers bore into Eren like he was stripping the young soldier down to his bones. Under normal circumstances, Eren would have shouted, punched, and whatever else to make his opinion known. But here in his offices away from the lingering eyes and ears of the other cadets, there was nothing protecting Eren from his superior's wrath.

Levi ran a hand across his hair with a frustrated sigh. His head was spinning with so many emotions, more than he would ever let on. But right now, he knew not how to deal with Eren. Under the same circumstances, a normal soldier would have been released from the Survey Corps. Eren, however, was under a special condition anyway. If they dismissed him, it was signing the boy over to a death sentence without any chance of a trial.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Eren’s gaze fell to the floor in shame. He never meant to cause trouble, but his thoughts had wandered during training. The training was just hand-to-hand combat, nothing too hard. Yet, he was overcome with rage. He didn’t want to be on the training grounds exchanging little hand slaps and grabs. He wanted to be outside the walls running the horses across the plains and feeling the adrenaline as he cut into the neck of a titan. The sense of cutting into flesh as his heart pounded like a battle drum was an addiction stronger than any drug. Eren craved the call for battle and sought to destroy the titans.

If only he hadn’t channeled that energy inside him to send the other cadet to the ground, head cracking and bleeding into the dirt. They were lucky Hanji had been nearby to patch him up since the medics were further away. The soldier would live, but would not have the sharpness to last on the battlefield. It was the same to Eren though. A soldier lost from injury was the same as killing a man and decreasing the ranks of the already minimal Survey Corps. His mistakes had cost them a good man. His worst fear was killing a comrade in his titan form, but it never even occurred to him how much his skills had developed to where he was a menace in human form.

“Would you look at me and stop sulking? The floor won’t wipe your worries away,” Levi half instructed. Eren obediently raised his head and nervously met his superior’s gaze.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him that badly,” he whimpered letting his chest rise and fall with a growing pound of lead pushing him down. Levi had his work cut out for him. This boy had the power to murder every single person inside the walls in only seconds, yet standing before him was a child who was forced to grow up too fast. The curved boundary between boy and man was showing itself loud and proud as Eren was close to bursting into tears.

“Ease up, Yeager. What exactly made you so angry that you almost sent the guy six feet under right then and there?” Eren winced, making Levi scold himself for using such harsh words. Maybe, there was a better way of saying that.

But, too late now.

“I just felt like fighting. We need to fight. I need to fight. The titans need to be defeated which means we have to put our best strength forth at every moment, right?” he blundered.

“You already know the answer to that,” Levi replied. The two stood in silence as Levi pondered what to do next. Punishment or not, something like this couldn’t happen again. How do you deal with an angry child?

“I got it,” Levi suddenly announced. “A knife!”

“What?” But before Eren could get an explanation, Levi had already rounded his desk and was rummaging in a chest drawer. With a triumphant hurrah, Levi pulled out two wooden swords.

“Not a knife, but it’ll do,” he declared. “Come with me.” The two trekked down the hallways and made it out to the training ground. With a light toss, Levi sent one sword over to Eren. He flinched and fumbled with it before getting a good grip on the handle. “Alright, now come at me. Don’t hold back. I’m not a newbie soldier like you.” Although confused, Eren grunted and swung at Levi haphazardly.

“Like that?” he asked.

“No.” And Levi promptly thwunked the sword into his head so hard Eren fell to the ground.

“What the hell?!” Eren shrieked. “That freaking hurt!”

“So? Fight back, idiot.” And thus the exchange of blows began. Neither one knew how much time had passed, but Eren felt the familiar sting of urgency and need to kill coursing through him. If he didn’t fight, he would die. That’s how he felt fighting Levi even though it was nothing but a scuffle with each other. Yet, somehow Eren felt at ease as it drew on. The fatigue settled in his bones slowing his movements, but Levi was in a similar fashion. For a moment, Eren let himself meet Levi’s face shifting away from the tip of his blade. He froze for a moment, lost in those faded onyx eyes that flashed a baby blue at points. And as he fell lower, the ghost of a smile was apparent on Levi’s lips.

“You—” Eren couldn’t finish his sentence as Levi’s wooden sword came down on him again. Eren groaned and finally let himself fall limp. A snort filled the air before being followed by a small chuckle. “You’re enjoying this too much, captain.”

“Well, it’s not often I get to go all out like this,” he mused, setting down his own sword before pulling Eren to his feet. “How do you feel?” Eren opened his mouth to dismiss Levi’s concern but found himself stopping.

He felt lighthearted, awake, and most of all, alive. The anger and desperation had fizzled down to nothing but enthusiasm for spending the evening with Levi. His body, although exhausted, felt much more relaxed than before. Beyond that, his mind was at peace.

“I’m feeling good. I’m feeling… Really good, captain,” he replied. The other gave a reassuring nod and picked up his little toys. He slowly leaned in towards Eren, and gave a resounding whisper that made blood rush to the young cadet’s ears.

“When we’re alone like this, Levi is fine. Call me again if you’re feeling a little pent up. I’ll help you relieve your stress anytime,” he uttered before leaving Eren frozen in the field. By the time he processed what he had heard from his precious captain, Levi had already zoomed across the area like the little speed demon he was. As fast as he could, Eren bolted after him. Thanks to his long legs, he caught up in no time and threw himself over Levi draping the smaller man like a rug.

“Thank you, Levi,” he mumbled into the small of Levi’s back. Levi scoffed and gave a gentle pat to Eren’s head.

“Don’t beat yourself over fights that have yet to come, brat. Trust me.”

“I know, and… I’ll do my best to focus on things that are at hand.”

“Good. Now, get your filthy hands off me and shower or join me in mine.” Eren was taken aback by Levi’s bluntness, but let himself be enamoured by his superior.

“Yes, sir,” he half-heartedly said before trailing after Levi towards the captain’s quarters.


End file.
